The invention relates to lubricating oil pump drive means for an internal combustion engine.
Hitherto, an engine lubricating oil pump has commonly been immersed in the sump oil and driven from an intermediate point on the camshaft by means of a pair of skew gears. In spark ignition engines the same drive means have generally been utilised also for the distributor, but in compression ignition engines where no distributor is required the lubricating oil pump has still been provided with individual drive means of this or some equivalent kind.
The object of the present invention is to simplify and thus cheapen the drive means of an engine lubricating oil pump, particularly but not exclusively for a compression ignition engine.